The Elves
Descriptions The race of elves undoubtedly is one of the most unique and intriguing races of all. They may not be as strong as the dwarves, but their tall and slender bodies allows them to be as flexible and agile as they need to be. This makes them deadly as close range in hand to hand combat as they can weave their way around tight spaces and deliver lethal blows to any and all weak points on an enemy's body. For all of that though, they are at their best at long range with their powerful eyesight and hearing that allows them to sense even the smallest of movements up to nearly half a mile away. They can use these powerful senses to deliver the fastest and most lethal of arrows in existence into their enemies with lethal precision before their target even know that the elf is there. They are all also capable of using magic though it is rare for an elf to be as powerful as the luvians. This means they mostly use magic as a mundane tool for everyday use, and rarely for war and killing. Both the physical and magical abilities make elves very capable hunters, warriors, trackers. Elves are also equally famous for their great wisdom and intelligence that make them adapt scholars, historians, and philosophers. Armed with both their physical and mental attributes, elves have proven to be a very intimidating and awe inspiring race. Society and Culture Despite all their potential for being lethal and dangerous, elves are one of the kindest and and respective people of all. Their race are more in tune with nature than any other, and follow a philosophy they call The Mariki. It is a belief system that teaches that all life is sacred, especially the lives that must be taken in the hunt. The Mariki teaches elves to rarely kill beyond hunting, and never taking more than what they will need to survive from nature. If faced with danger, The Mariki says to only take another’s life if all other options are exhausted. In turn with their unique beliefs, all people are treated with equal respect despite their beliefs, origins, successes or failures, and goals. Even enemies are to be treated with respect. Even the lives of the elves’ enemies are sacred and they too are to be treated with respect, even when it is needed for them to be put to death. “Life is a gift of the gods, and all of it is scared. If a life must be ended, it should be for necessity, not for malice and hate. For if life can not be respected, then none of the gods’ gifts can be.” ~Lord Tryth, founder of The Mariki These beliefs do not mean that an elf will remain passive in the face of danger. If threatened, or something they care about is threatened, they will not hesitate to respond with lethal force. When in combat, elves are trained to be very swift and flexible. They know a single second, a single movmnt, a single breath can be the difference between life and death. So taking this in mind, they will work tirelessly to perfect their fighting and hunting styles. To be able to act with precision and be able to be flexible with the way they fight to change styles at a moment’s notice if the situation demands it. Though they are taught to kill only out of necessity, elves learn to be the most lethal thing on the field if that need arises. This makes elves some of the best allies to have on your side, and some of the worst enemies to have to face. With the teachings of the Mariki, and their love of nature, elves choose to live amongst and with nature, rather than to conquer it like their human and dwarven cousins. instead of killing and destroying trees to make their homes, the elves use their magical ability and great knowledge of nature to form and shape the forests around them to make their canopy cities in their forrest kingdom. Their relationship with nature, is a symbiotic one of balance and care, a spectacle unique to the elves.